Naruto y el perro ninja
by Yuuhi-Kurenai-san
Summary: Light SasuNaru El entrenamiento del dia trasncurre entre sorpresas y juegos para Sasuke y Naruto!


Holaaa! en un ratito de aburrimiento he escrito este corto oneshot SasuNaru muy light pero que a mi me ha parecido muy tierno. He tomado la idea, casi en su totalidad, de un doujinshi que estaba en inglés que me gutó mucho. Os lo dejo a ver que os parece, besos!

Nota: Las frasesen cursiva son pensamientos, lo demás narración normal, y lo precedido por el guión será algun diálogo de personaje (-)

* * *

**Naruto y el perro ninja**

Un claro del bosque y una parada en el entrenamiento a medio dia.

Naruto, se había sentado en el suelo a descansar las piernas después de tanto rato de pié cuando de pronto...

-Hey! Para! me haces cosquillas! - Un perrito Ninja de Kakashiestaba haciendo carantoñas a Naruto lamiéndole la carita y las manos a modo de saludo.

-Jajajaja... Naruto, realmente te gustan los perros, eh? - Decía Kakashi, que observaba divertido la tierna escena.

- Si! - Contestaba alegre el rubito mientras sujetaba al pequeño perro entre sus manos que movía su colita alegremente.

A una distancia prudencial, Sasuke también observaba el jugueteo de Naruto con el animal... en sus adentros sentía crisparle los nervios...  
_-"Calma, calma... Esa cosa es solo un perro!... perro... perro... perro! Incluso aunque Naruto no pueda dejar de aferrarse ardientemente a él... (¡El nunca se aferró a mi así antes!...) ¡Esa cosa es sólo un perro!  
¡Que ocurre, uchiha Sasuke¡No tienes porque intentar superar a un mero animal!_

De repente un Kakashi con ganas de guasa se coloca tras Sasuke a calentarle la orejilla...  
- Pero... Realmente perder contra un perro... Sasuke kun, parece que estás en un apuro...! -

El Uchiha mosqueado, ni corto ni perezoso se gira sacando de su portaherramientas un monton de shurikens y lanzándolos hacia Kakashi, el cual se reía sonoramente a carcajada limpia esquivándolos sin ningún tipo de problema con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, de lo más pasota, como siempre...

_-"Ahora se atreve a comparar mi nivel con el de un perro... Maldito jounnin demente!"-_ mientras pensaba eso, se alejaba delas burlas de su maestro,adentrándose entre los arboles del bosquecillo, como siempre buscando un lugar donde estar sólo.

Pero de lejos atisvó la silueta de su rubio compañero, en un claro de hierva fresca, iluminado angelicalmente por el sol del medio dia entre las hojas de los arboles que le reservaba del calor, dormido a pierna suelta y apoyada la espalda en el arbol _"Dormido te ves más inocente usuratonkachi..."_

Primero lo contempló depié en silencio,observandolas respiraciones acompasadas y el ruidito que emergía como un resuello de su boca y su nariz al expirar el aire... como suaves ronquiditos.

Luego el moreno se agachó, y acercó su mano tomándole un pellizco de la mejilla izquierda... pero Naruto seguía sin despertar... se le caía la babilla por la comisura de los labios al dormir con la boca abierta...

-Tío... - Le llamaba tirando de la piel ya sonrosada de su mejilla. Sasuke sentía en sus dedos los graciosos bigotitos de su cara... era tan suave...- ¡Despierta!.. Naruto!...Vas a pillar un resfriado!

_"Durmiendo por ahí, tan despreocupadamente, cuando yo estoy aquí preocupándome..._ (Mira a naruto dulcemente)_ y maravillándome..."_

Sasuke convirtió el agarre del moflete de Naruto en una caricia a la mejilla del kitsune...

De repente el ojinegro se sobresalta al comprobar que Naruto agarra la mano que tenía colocada en su mejilla, pero comprueba que aún sigue dormido...

Lentamente, Narutoabre su boquita, e introduce uno de los dedos de Sasuke... el cual abre asombrado sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de la lengua de Naruto, que chupaba el dedo de Sasuke y lo relamía gustosamente...  
_-"Arrgh!... Ey! no soy un tazón de ramen, ok!... Este pequeño... Hey!... Suelta" _Intentaba soltar su agarre, sin hacer ruido por no despertarlo bruscamente, pensaba todo en su mente...

_  
_El corazón de sasuke palpitaba desenfrenadamente y no era para menos: Naruto tenía un dedo suyo en la boca, podía sentir su tibia y húmeda lengua acariciar su dedo por completo...situado casi encima de Naruto, que estaba estirado despreocupadamente y tenía un poco abiertas las piernas en medio de las cuales se había agachado sasuke para despertarle, y ahora Sasuke sentía el calor de la entrepierna de su ruidoso compañeroen su rodilla...

Sentía una atracción indescriptible en ese momento por el Uzumaki, quería abrazarle como abrazaba el rubio a el perrito ninja anteriormente y no soltarle nunca, o al menos en un buen rato.

En el silencio del lugar, sólo escuchaba la respiración de Naruto y el latido de su corazón pegando bien fuerte dentro de su pecho... pero en ese momento, los parpados de su compañero comenzaron a moverse para despertar de un momento a otro...

Sin pensarlo ni una milésima de segundo, fugazmente Sasuke hizo un henge y se transformó en un perfecto y precioso perrito ninja (un perro de aspecto chulesco, como Sasuke jejeje) de su cuello colgaba la bandana de Konoha, y en sus patas delanteras vendajes blancos... quedó sobre Naruto sin darle tiempo a echarse a un lado.

El lindo rubito al despertarse y ver al perro sobre su pecho, se incorporó mirandolo extrañado.  
_-"Tsk!... me he transformado en un perro en el momento y sin pensarlo... debe ser porque estuve todo el tiempo pensando en perros, perros, y perros... Afortunadamente, él no se ha dado cuenta de que realmente soy yo"_

_  
_-Ahh...¿Un perro? (se colocó de rodillas observándolo en pose pensativa) -¿Que hacías encima mio?... o debería decir... ¿Estaba masticando tu pata ahora mismo?- El perro solo volvió la cabeza y se quedó sentado junto a Naruto ya en el suelo.

Entonces sus dos orbes azulitas vieron, que las patas las llevaba vendadas (como un perro ninja, evidentemente...) _-"Debo volver rápidamente o no aguantaré mucho en esta forma y seré descubierto..."_ - Sasuke estaba preocupado por si no aguantaba con su transformación más tiempo y se descubría el pastel.

- ¿Está bien tu pata?... ¡Perdona por haberte echo eso mientras dormia! - Naruto sostenía el perro entre las manos pidiéndole perdon y mirandole inocentemente a los ojos. Luego comenzó a pasarle la mano por el cuerpo acariciando su pelaje, por su cabeza y su espalda - Uwaaah! Tu piel es tan bonita... ¡Realmente quiero un perro ninja como tú para mi también! hehehe!.  
Abrazó al perro con tal cariño que casi axfisia al pobre Sasuke, que aguantaba como un héroe la efusividad de Naruto.  
El "perro" se acercó sigilosamente a la carita del chico-zorro y le dió un cariñoso lametazo en la boquita, a lo que el rubio cayó de espaldas divertido, riendose a carcajada limpia por las cosquillas que el perrito le daba con sus caricias.  
-A hahahaha! uwaaaa! Hey! Eso hace cosquillas! hahahaha!... ¡Vaaaamos!... ahahaha! no hagas eso! -PUF! La transformación se deshace, y aparece Sasuke sobre un sorprendido Naruto que no había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo sucedido... Si hacía un segundo era un perro y ahora es...

-¡SASUKEEEE QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! - moviendo brazos y piernas bajo el moreno que le sujetaba los brazos para que así no pudiese escapar. El Uchiha cada vez más cerca de Naruto, y el rubio que de golpe se había quedado relajado al tenerle sobre él y tan cerca... estaba un poco en estado de "Shock" sus mejillas se sonrojaron graciosamente.

- ¿No acabas de decir que me querías para tí...? - ¡...tonto... tonto... tonto...! (pajaro pasando por el cielo)  
- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh...! - Naruto gritaba e intentaba quitarse de encima a Sasuke forcejeando como podía..

Naruto¡NO LO DIJE!... ¡Yo no diría nada de eso, mentiroso!... ¡Se lo dije al perro ninja, idiota!  
Sasuke¡Que has dicho? Estabas muy feliz jugando ahora mismo!

Los gritos de la discusión llegaron a oidos de Kakashi.  
- ¡Bufff... Cuanta energía! - Decía divertido el ninja copia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uiss es muy cortito! mi primer SasuNaru muy suavito pero bueno... por algo se empieza! dejadme algun comentary onegai!

Mención especial a mi Sasuke, que estaba depre hoy besitos wapo! Animo!

Bsis, Ku-chan.-


End file.
